


Lust

by doukeshiA



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: BUCK-TICK, Der Zibet (Band)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Humiliation, Kinktober 2018, Lingerie, M/M, Stockings, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doukeshiA/pseuds/doukeshiA
Summary: Atsushi and Issay have some fun.Kinktober Day 9: Bondage, Lingerie.





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I’d write RPF again but here we are… Thanks to these old men....

“Atsushi. Look up.”

The voice commanding him had taken on a colder tone since they had started their little game, a tone that left him no other option but to obey. Raising his eyes, Atsushi was met with a vision he had seen countless times before, but which never failed to excite him.

Issay had done a great job of restraining him, and was now admiring his work with a smile on his face. Hands held out in front of him, palm to palm as if in prayer, and kept in place by a tight belt around his wrist and another near his elbows; Legs kept apart with the help of a spreader bar, exposing something he had tried hard to hide. Chest decorated with a leather harness, connected to the collar around his neck, and to the belts that kept his arms in place and made it impossible for him to lower them. He looked incredible kneeling on the bed, but that was not all. Under all of that, contrasting with the harshness of the leather, Atsushi wore lace. 

The lingerie had been picked especially for tonight, and though Atsushi had expressed some discomfort at the idea of wearing them at first, the erection trapped under the black panties showed that he was, in fact, enjoying this as much as Issay. The lace garter on his waist kept sheer black stockings from riding down his thighs, and matched with the panties and the see-through bra he wore. Issay had not intended to use the spreader bar at first, but since Atsushi was feeling shy and had refused to spread his legs nicely to give him a good view of his body, there had been no other option.

Not that Issay would ever complain about it.

Long hair kept that beautiful face hidden as Atsushi kept his head bowed and eyes down, too shy to look at Issay in the eye, but though hesitant, Atsushi forced himself to look up when he heard the command. “You don’t have to hide from me, Atsushi,” the man said, reaching down to hold Atsushi’s chin between his thumb and index finger in a gentle grip. “You look so beautiful like this,” he ran his thumb over Atsushi’s lips, smudging the red lipstick he had so carefully applied.

With a small smile brought by the compliment, Atsushi lowered his eyes to Issay’s lips. “You sure like taking your time…” he murmured, before looking up again with a lust-filled gaze. “My arms are getting sore,” it was a joke, but the meaning was clear. Issay had taken his time preparing him and Atsushi was growing impatient.

“You’re talking a lot for someone who can’t even move, hm?” Issay let go of Atsushi’s chin and stepped away from the bed, turning his back to the bound man as he started undoing the buttons on his shirt. Atsushi licked his lips, tasting the lipstick the other had smudged. He didn’t know what he looked like right now, but part of him knew that he would find himself looking ridiculous if he dared look in a mirror. The thought was amusing, but it hardly mattered now. Issay was clearly enjoying this, so Atsushi would enjoy himself too. He could laugh at himself later.

Once Issay finished he let his black shirt fall down his shoulders, taking it off and throwing it on the bed. When he turned back around, Atsushi saw a small bottle of lube in his hands. Issay knew the other had prepped himself earlier, but he liked being careful.

“Down.” Atsushi gasped when he felt fingers locking on his hair, momentarily losing his balance due to the force of Issay's grip, and Issay used it to his advantage to push him down on the bed. His bound arms kept him from falling face first on the mattress, and he rested his face on them as he settled in the position Issay had put him. His long hair had fallen over his face, and the spreader bar on his ankles kept his legs apart. He couldn’t help but blush at the feeling of being so exposed, thankful that Issay wouldn’t be able to see it through the curtain of black hair.

Issay hummed appreciatively at his work again. Walking around the bed, his hand gently caressed down Atsushi’s back, stopping at his waist to feel the lace with his fingers. “You should wear these more often,” he casually commented as he made its way down Atsushi’s thighs, feeling the skin through his stockings. Atsushi shivered, which didn’t go unnoticed by the other man, who repeated the motion one more time, causing the same reaction. He chuckled.

Atsushi felt a hand on his ass. He knew the panties were see-through, so he instinctively tried to close his legs, his body reacting to keep Issay from looking at him but quickly learning it was impossible to hide. He whined in frustration, which rapidly turned into a moan as he felt a finger on his hole, touching him through the lace. Feeling the material rub against him made him feel so good, making his body forget the desire to hide as he unconsciously relaxed, spreading his thighs further to invite the other in.

Issay didn’t say anything as he pulled the panties aside, but Atsushi felt his face burning. “Hurry up…” he murmured, his eyes tightly closed. He managed to turn his head slightly to look at Issay just as he felt a weight setting on the bed next to him. Issay had one had hooked on the panties, keeping them aside to expose Atsushi’s hole while the other was on his thigh, holding it in a strong grip.

“Do you want to stop?” he must have noticed his embarrassment, looking at Atsushi with concern on his eyes, like he was ready to pull away.

Atsushi took a deep breath through his mouth and shook his head in the best way he could from his position. “No…” he drew another breath. “No, just… hurry up… I want you…”

Smirking, Issay tightened the grip on his thigh, causing him to gasp. “Does this turn you on, Atsushi? Do you like when I make you do things like this?” He let go of Atsushi’s thigh in order to touch his hole again, lightly, with tip of his finger.

Atsushi moaned. “Yes…” he sighed, pushing his ass against the digit, wanting more. “Please.”

Issay wasted no time in slipping the finger inside, but as quickly as he had put it, he pulled away before Atsushi could even moan. “Please…” he repeated, frustrated, but all Issay did was to pull his hands away.

Positioning himself above Atsushi, he pulled the panties aside again. “Relax for me, Atsushi,” he said, slowly pushing his erection inside with ease. Atsushi did his best to follow his command, breath coming in short gasps as he felt Issay entering him. Once he was fully inside, Issay allowed Atsushi a moment to compose himself before pulling out and slamming back in.

His thrusts were fast, and Atsushi moaned with each one, feeling overwhelmed when Issay kept hitting his prostate. He knew Atsushi’s body so well, and was so good at turning the overwhelming feeling into pleasure that Atsushi couldn’t imagine feeling like this with anyone else.

Issay let go of the panties to hold Atsushi’s waist with both hands, thrusting harder into him. Atsushi sobbed, trying to grind his hips against the bed, but Issay’s strong hands wouldn’t let him lower himself enough to reach it, keeping his ass up as he fucked him. “Please touch me,” Atsushi begged. “Please, Issay…”

But he didn’t. Atsushi could only moan and sob as he felt Issay brushing against his prostate over and over, denying him any other stimulation. Issay sped up his thrusts, close to his own orgasm and hitting that spot inside Atsushi with more force than before.

When he came Atsushi heard Issay moan above him, emptying himself inside and panting as he pulled away. Atsushi barely had the time to complain, because as soon as he pulled out Issay flipped Atsushi’s body, lying the man on his back. Atsushi panted, looking up at Issay with glazed-over eyes and weakly whining as he tried to thrust his hips against the air, desperate for some friction.

“Look at you, so eager,” Issay said, his voice low as he leaned down to caress Atsushi’s cheek with his thumb. Atsushi couldn’t help but turn his head and take the digit into his mouth, closing his eyes as he sucked on it. With Issay’s body so close Atsushi attempted to rub himself against him, but Issay pulled away, causing him to let go of his finger and pout. Issay smiled. “Just keep your legs spread for me, okay?”

Nodding but still frustrated, Atsushi muttered another quiet plead as Issay once again positioned himself over him, in the middle of his bent legs. He started by pressing a kiss to Atsushi’s knee, then to his thigh, and Atsushi tensed in anticipation. “Relax,” he asked again, gently teasing and biting the stocking where he had just kissed it before pulling on it and ripping it with his teeth. Atsushi gasped, moaning low in his throat when he did it again and again, until the stocking on his right leg was completely ruined, exposing the flesh that was hidden underneath the black fabric. Issay gave his left leg the same treatment, kissing and biting until Atsushi was once again panting in anticipation. Feeling like he had done a good job, Issay pulled away to look over him, before leaning down and claiming Atsushi’s lips for the first time since they had started this game.

Moaning, Atsushi kissed him back eagerly. His arms twitched in an attempt to break free from their binds to hold Issay, but the belts didn’t budge. Finally, after what felt like ages, Atsushi felt Issay’s hand wrapping around his erection, pumping it in time with his kisses. In a desperate attempt to help, Atsushi moved his hips in time with the thrusts, moaning into Issay’s mouth as he felt himself getting close quickly after being teased for so long.

Atsushi felt his body tense before he wanted to, and he pulled away from Issay’s mouth to pant through his mouth as he came, spilling his seed over Issay’s hand and his own stomach before he could even warn him.

While waiting for Atsushi to come down from his high, Issay nuzzled against his cheek, pressing soft kisses to his neck and face while still stroking him, only stopping when Atsushi whined in pain. Opening his eyes, Atsushi was greeted with the vision of a smiling Issay, his mouth red from smudged lipstick. “So… that was good,” he awkwardly said, smiling too as he imagined his face was in a very similar state.

“Yeah. It was,” Issay pulled away from him and let his body fall back into the bed, closing his eyes to catch his breath.

“Oi,” Atsushi said, his tone suddenly serious. “Don’t you dare fall asleep without taking these things off me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I use literally any word for my titles? lol


End file.
